Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 9 = 4x + 5$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(7x + 9) - 4x = (4x + 5) - 4x$ $3x + 9 = 5$ Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(3x + 9) - 9 = 5 - 9$ $3x = -4$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{-4}{3}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{4}{3}$